Garden of Friendship
by BacktraF
Summary: Alfred is the son a billionaire, whose father won't allow him to talk with the workers of their estate. However, Alfred meets a Japanese boy, who is the son of the gardener, and thus begins a dangerous friendship. Human AU. Ameripan. Rated M for Chapter 3
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Alfred, son of a billionaire, was always told by his father, ever since he was little, to never talk with the workers of their estate. Of course, who expected a 6 year to listen to his father? Especially when the new gardener had a son his age.

The young blonde ran through the flowers of his father's garden. A bird chirped and caught his attention. He tip toed to it, but it flew off before he could get a good look at it.

"Darn it! Stupid birds always fly away. I just want to make a friend." Alfred pouted and crossed his arms.

"Ouch!" Alfred jerked his head in the direction of the voice.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Oh, gomen nasai!" Said a quiet voice from behind a rose bush.

"Gomen nasee?" Alfred said confused. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, it means sorry..." replied the voice.

Alfred laughed and ran around the plant. When he saw the boy that the voice belonged to, he became extremely happy. He didn't get to see many kids his age. His dad had him homeschooled and kept him on the property at all times. The boy sitting on the ground in front of him had jet black hair and soft brown eyes. It seemed that he was hurt. He was squeezing his finger in pain.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked.

"Hai... I mean y-yes." The boy said with some trouble. "I just poked my finger on the bush."

"Oh yeah those roses are pointy." Alfred laughed. "So what your name?"

"My name is Kiku," said the boy as he smiled.

"That sounds funny!" giggled Alfred.

"Well, um, w-what is your name?" Kiku asked, a little nervous.

"I'm Alfred. I'm the hero of the earth!" Alfred puffed out his chest in his heroic pose.

Kiku gave a soft laugh.

"Come on, let's go play!" Alfred said pulling the boy's hand.

"Uh, okay, but I can't be gone too long. Tousan might get mad."

Alfred looked at his new friend with confusion. "Who's Tousan?"

Kiku remembered that Alfred didn't speak japanese and quickly fixed what he said. "My father."

"Oh..."

They played for a while, chasing each other in the large garden until Kiku's father called out.

"Kiku, come on, time to come in!"

Before the japanese boy left, Alfred stopped him. "Wait, Kiku, will I see you again?"

"Well I live in the hut in this garden with my father."

Alfred's face lit up at the news. He threw his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him. Kiku was obviously uncomfortable with the closeness and tried to pull away, but only succeeded in making Alfred hug tighter.

"Alfred, I have to go."

"Oh sorry," Alfred said when he let go. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Hai!" Kiku liked the thought of seeing Alfred again.

They waved bye to each other and went their ways. Alfred ran inside to find his dad. He found him sitting at his desk.

"Daddy! Is it time to eat yet?"

Mr. Jones looked up from his work to looked at his son. "Alfred, I'm busy right now. Why don't you go see if Francis has something for you."

"Okay!" Alfred ran out of the room to go find the family's cook. Francis had been the cook for over 10 years and was no longer considered a worker but a family friend. The blonde boy ran into the kitchen and almost into Francis.

"Whoa! Alfred slow down." Francis smiled. "Did your father send you to eat alone again?"

Alfred nodded. "But I understand, because he's busy!"

Francis smiled and shook his head. "I can eat with you, but only if you tell me where you disappeared to all day."

The boy's eyes went wide, but he agreed. "Okay."

The French cook turned to the counter and fixed a quick meal and served them both. "So, where were you all day?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell Daddy." Alfred said with a serious look.

"I promise I won't say a word to him."

"I made a new friend."

Francis raised his eyebrow. "A friend?"

"Yeah, but..." Alfred looked around the kitchen, which was empty except for them. "he was the gardener's son."

"Oh Alfred, you better be careful. If your father finds out about that then the boy will be in trouble."

"I know, but I won't tell him!"

Francis laughed at the excitable boy and finished their meal. Once they were done, Alfred waved to Francis and went to his room. His father never came to say goodnight, but instead had a maid put him to bed. After the maid left, Alfred sat awake in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He had his first real friend. Smiling he finally drifted off to sleep.

111

This idea just came to me. I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review~! 


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2: Finding Out

"Yo, Kiku!" Alfred called as he came running up to his Japanese friend.

"Alfred-san, how are you?"

"Dude, Kiku, how many times have I told you to just call me Alfred." The 17 year old said with a smile.

Kiku smiled back and looked back at the flowers that he was tending to. It had been 11 years since they met and 2 years since Kiku became the gardener. His father passed away 2 years ago leaving the estate with no gardener. Despite Alfred's protests to his own father to let Kiku leave, the man decided to keep the boy and make him work. Alfred comforted his friend for his loss and tried to keep his mind off it and for the most part he was successful.

The Japanese boy still did not know that Alfred was the son of the owner. Alfred planned to keep it that way. He was afraid that if he revealed the fact, then Kiku would be afraid of him and try to stay away. So he created a routine, where he would disappear for an hour or two to go hang out with Kiku. He father never knew of his whereabouts anyway, so he never had to come up with lies to cover himself.

They talked about many things over the course of their time together, some of which included facts about flowers and which was their favorites. They talked a little about what was going on with their daily life, which Kiku listened to intently. He knew so little of Alfred while the American seemed to know so much about him. Despite this, however, he loved to be with Alfred and talk with him. There were no other gardeners, leaving the Japanese boy alone with the flowers.

"So Kiku, what's this beauty here?" Alfred asked, referring to a purplish-blue flower. He had come to know all of the flowers in the garden because Kiku had told him what they all were. This one, however, was new. His father must've ordered these recently.

"This is a Blue Columbine." Kiku said happily. He pulled weeds out from around the plant with great care.

"You do a great job as usual." The American patted his friend on the back. "Well I have to go."

"Okay, dewa mata." Kiku waved happily. No matter how often Alfred reminded the Japanese teen that he couldn't speak his language, Kiku would still talk with it. "Oh, sorry, I mean, see you later."

Alfred smiled and began to walk away, but stopped and turned back towards Kiku.

"Did you need something else, Alfred?"

"I was just wondering... would you teach me some Japanese?"

What ever Kiku was expecting, it wasn't that. His shocked expression slowly changed into a smile. "Hai!"

"Great, thanks!" Alfred hugged him causing the smaller teen to blush.

"N-No problem," stuttered Kiku.

Alfred waved goodbye and once his friend was out of sight, he went inside. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the fact that he was heir to the estate from Kiku, or from his father for that matter. One slip up and it would all be over. He walked to his father's study and knocked on the door twice.

"Dad, are you going to join me for dinner?" Alfred already knew what the answer was, but he always asked just in case his father changed his mind.

"Not tonight, son. Maybe some other time."

Alfred sighed and walked to the kitchen to see what Francis was cooking.

"Francis, what's for dinner?"

The cook looked up from the stove to see Alfred smiling at him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, left overs. I don't have many ingredients right now, so I'll have to get something from the fridge. I'll run to the store tomorrow and get something, but for now you'll have to make due."

Alfred nearly laughed at Francis for trying to justify what he was doing. "Dude, I don't care. You food, fresh or left over, is always good."

Francis smiled at the complement and served the food. Alfred sat down to enjoy his dinner, while the Frenchman disappeared back into the kitchen. He ate his meal quickly and left the dining room, giving his dishes to Francis. He retired to his room and read for a while. The reading tired his eyes and they soon began to droop. Before long, he was asleep.

The next day, he sat up in his bed and looked at his clock. It was about 9am. Rubbing his eyes to fully wake himself up, he slipped out of bed and dressed himself, getting ready for breakfast. He left the overly large bedroom and encountered his father. It was rare for him to leave his study so Alfred was ecstatic. Mr. Jones saw his son and called to him.

"Oh, Alfred, I need to talk with you."

111

Kiku had gotten up to begin working, but the new tools that were ordered were inside the mansion. He was in the midst of looking for them, when he heard voices. It was the owner of the estate.

"Son, we need to talk about what will happen when you take my place."

'Mr. Jones is talking with his son right now?' Kiku thought. 'I wonder what his son is like. He is probably stuck up and spoiled. Isn't that what all rich kids are like?'

Before he could answer his own question, an all too familiar voice came in.

"Yeah, dad, I really don't know if I'm ready to be thinking about that."

Kiku paused in his musings. Was that Alfred? It definitely sounded like Alfred. The Japanese teen was having trouble understanding what was going on. Just then, Alfred and Mr. Jones came around the corner. Kiku's eyes widened at seeing this.

He snuck away without turning back. Once he was back in the garden he stopped to think. Alfred was Mr. Jones' son?

111

Yeah so I usually have something clever or fun to say right here, so yeah... Don't forget to review~! 


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

Alfred ran happily through the large garden. He was excited to start learning Japanese. Along the way he named the plants and flowers that he passed. He always liked to keep the names fresh in his mind. There were Amaryllis, Cornflowers, Fuji Mums, Carnations, Passion Flowers, and Alfred's favorite, the Cherry Blossom. The beautiful tree was placed right in the center of the garden and Kiku often told Alfred how much it reminded him of home.

"Kiku!" Alfred called out eagerly. His short friend did not respond. The blonde slowed down and looked around, confused at why he had not been answered. "Kiku? Where are you, dude?"

A feeling of panic began to rise in his stomach as his search still turned up no sign of the Japanese man. Worrying that something had happened, his search became more serious. With his panic mode set to full, he raced through the garden to see if Kiku had gotten hurt.

"Kiku, this isn't funny!" Alfred was on the verge of breaking down. Not once in the 11 years that they've known each other has Kiku not responded to his call. This scared the blonde. During his search, he noticed the black hair that belonged to his friend through a bush. Going around, he sighed in relief when he found Kiku. The Japanese teen, however, looked as though he were scared and not wanting to be found.

"Kiku?"

The black haired boy jerked around at the sound of his name being called. His eyes widened in fear as he stood and tried to run away.

"Kiku, what are you doing?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Stay away from me!" Kiku yelled.

Alfred stopped in his tracks. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. He was hurt that his friend would say that. "What? Kiku, what's wrong?"

The American extended his hand and grabbed Kiku's shoulder, turning him around.

"Don't touch me! I'm not going to get in trouble!"

"Dude, why would you get in trouble?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kiku's attitude change from fear to anger. "Alfred Jones."

Alfred froze. How could he have figured that out? "I..."

"Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone!"

The blonde felt as though his heart was being shredded into little tiny peices by his best friend. "Kiku, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to act the way you are now. You the only friend that I've really ever had." Alfred wiped his eyes as the beginnings of tears threatened to surface. "If you found out, I was afraid you wouldn't want to hang out with me, but I should've considered your feelings too." He turned around and ran back to the massion to try and drown his sorrows in his favorite books.

Alfred hid himself in his room and picked up the first book that came across his vision. It was a collection of short stories on Sherlock Holmes, one of his favorites. He began to read, but the words failed to wipe what had happened from his mind. Heavy tears fell from his stinging eyes. A small whisper escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, Kiku. I never meant for it to affect you like this."

He sat there for hours, crying, eventually falling asleep.

111

Francis was getting worried. Alfred never failed to show up for dinner unless he told him ahead of time. He decided to take a step outside and see what was keeping him. Instead of finding Alfred, however, he found Kiku working furiously.

"Kiku?"

The young boy looked up from his worked and saw the Frenchman standing before his.

"Francis-san, can I help you?"

"No, no. I was just wondering if you've seen Alfred."

At the mention of the happy American, Kiku tensed. He ignored the question and turned back to the bushes that he was trimming.

"You found out, didn't you?"

Kiku sighed and set the cutters aside, nodding.

"Kiku, where is Alfred?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw he headed back to the mansion, and I don't expect to see him anymore."

Francis looked at the boy for a moment longer, then spoke. "Kiku, you two have been friends for 11 years, and you of all people should know how sensitive Alfred is, especially when it comes to subjects like this. Please believe me when I tell you that you are the only friend that he has that is the same age as him. The only other friend he has is me and I'm more than twice his age."

Kiku felt his heart wrench in guilt at hearing that. He should have known that, considering he's never seen Alfred with anyone else and he spends nearly all day with him. What's left with the rest of the day he spends with Francis or in his room. "What should I do?"

"You need to go talk to him. He really likes to be with you and he's told me of certain feelings that he has for you."

Kiku blushed and looked away as Francis smiled and continued. "And I suspect that you've had these same feelings."

The black haired boy swallowed uncomfortably and turned slowy back around to face the French cook. "Okay, but you'll need to help me get to his room. I don't know the way."

Francis nodded and they both went to the mansion. The Frenchman not only took the postion of guide, but also of the scout, taking peeks around corners to make sure no one saw the two go to Alfred's room. As they were coming upon a rather large set of stairs a voice called to Francis.

"Francis, have you seen Alfred?"

Francis, startled by the sudden question, pushed Kiku behind a statue, before he could be seen, and turned to face Mr. Jones.

"No, Monsieur. I was just on my way to look for him though and I will let you know if I find him." Francis smiled.

Mr. Jones returned the smiled. "Okay, please do. He and I still need to talk about his inheritance."

Francis wanted so badly to tell the man that Alfred did not want to inherit the mansion and business, but his first priority right now was to take Kiku to Alfred. After Mr. Jones left, Francis pulled Kiku out from behind the shaped stone and up the stairs. They turned a few more corners and the Japanese boy feared that he would get lost if they turned anymore. Finally they came upon a room and Francis opened the door slowly. He spotted Alfred's form, unmoving, laying down on the bed, with his legs hanging over the side. Francis widened the gap and motioned for Kiku to step in and closed the door once the black haired teen had done so.

Kiku gulped and hoped that Francis was still outside the room. He walked over to the bed and saw that Alfred's eyes were slightly swollen from crying for so long. As far as the Japanese teen could tell, Alfred was asleep so, not wanting to wake him, Kiku sat down on his knees and laid his head on the Alfred's legs that hung over the side.

111

Alfred opened his eyes slowly and wondered why there was a strange pressure on his legs. Sitting up, he saw Kiku laying on them. He thought that he had to be dreaming or he was seeing things. Rubbing his eyes he looked back at the sleeping Japanese boy and Alfred's heart sped up.

"K-Kiku?" Alfred spoke and shook him lightly.

Kiku stirred and looked up to see that Alfred was now awake. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred-san."

"It's okay, and besides, I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have kept the fact that I was Andrew Jones' son."

Kiku shook his head fiercely. "No! I am sorry."

With that, he pressed his lips against Alfred's. Alfred gasped in surprise and Kiku darted his tongue in. The shock wore off and Alfred wasn't going to let Kiku dominate him. His own tongue entered the smaller man's mouth and the fight began, but was short lived as Alfred pushed Kiku into the wall with the force of his kiss. They broke apart after wht felt like an eternity, both panting from the heated kiss.

"I-I love you, Kiku."

"I love you too, Alfred."

111

The End! *America's heroic laugh*, Just kidding! Alfred's dad still has yet to discover them! XD Don't forget to review~!


	4. Bad Timing

Chapter 4: Bad Timing

Alfred and Kiku sat in each other's embrace for a while, just enjoying the other's company. Then, without warning, Alfred tackled the smaller teen onto the bed and attacked his lips, savoring the sweet flavor. His hands worked to undo the belt of Kiku's kimono, and once it was done, it was tossed to the side. Alfred pulled away and stared into the eyes of the boy below him and slowly took off the kimono still separating him from the other.

"Kiku," Alfred breathed into the Japanese teen's ear, causing a shiver to travel down his spine. "I love you."

The American's hand cupped the growing bulge in Kiku's underwear and began to rub the spot slowly. Pleasured groans began to eminate from the dark haired boy and his heart started to race. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Alfred grabbed the underwear and slid it down to reveal Kiku's member, proud and tall. A smile played onto Alfred's lips as he lowered his head to take the dripping cock into his mouth. A gasp came from above and caused Alfred to hum in response.

"A-Alfred!" Kiku's hands slid into the American's hair and gripped tightly. Alfred smiled and began to bob his head up and down. "Ahh!"

Before he could cum, Alfred pulled away and began to shed his own clothes as well. After he was naked, he climbed back onto Kiku and crashed his lips onto his. His tongue forced it's way in and ran across the top row of Kiku's teeth. Pulling away, he trailed kisses down his neck and to his chest, leaving small marks to show who he belonged to. He lightly bit one of his erect nipples and sucked on it, the moan's of pleasure causing Alfred to go lower.

He left a wet trail down Kiku's torso, and dipped his tongue in his belly button. The dark haired teen was now panting heavily, waiting and wanting. "Al-fred... I can't... wait anymore..."

Alfred smiled and began to suck on two of his fingers until he deemed them ready. He pushed both in the tight entrance at once, causing Kiku to arch off the bed in pain and pleasure. When Alfred didn't move again, the other took the opportunity to wiggle his hips and get comfortable. The blonde took this as the go ahead and pulled back his hand and push in again, crooking his fingers and searching for Kiku's prostate. He found it almost as soon as he started looking because Kiku nearly screamed in ecstacy, arching completely off the bed. Taking the chance, Alfred slipped his hand under the smaller boy's back and pulled his fingers out, grabbing his own, throbbing member.

He pumped it a few more times before lowering to Kiku's entrance. He pushed the tip of the head in, causing the other to whimper, wanting more. He needed Alfred so bad right pushed the rest of the way in and sat there for a few seconds, fully sheathed and savoring the tight sensation around his hard cock. He inhaled sharply and pulled back out only to push back in hard. A gasp escaped Kiku's lips at the full sensation. He had never felt anything like it. The blonde began to thrust into him with a steady rhythm trying to find his prostate once again.

"Alfred!" Kiku screamed as the spot was hit. The American smiled and continued to abuse that area, soon bringing Kiku over the edge. Seeing the dark haired teen cum, Alfred released as well, filling him up to the brim, before finally pulling out. He collapsed on top of Kiku and was panting heavily, trying to come down from the high.

"I love you, Kiku," Alfred breathed.

Kiku worked to bring his breathing under control before he answered. "I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred struggled to prop himself up, but when he did, he stared straight into the other's eyes with a confused look. "You didn't say Alfred-san."

Fear caused Kiku's heart to clench as he tried to fix what he had said. "Gomenasai! I didn't mean to..."

He was cut off by Alfred's warm lips pressing into his. "I like it when you just say Alfred. Don't add 'san' to it."

Kiku breathed out a sigh of relief and snuggled up next to the blonde. Both teens fell asleep quickly and in each other's arms.

111

Andrew walked through the mansion the next morning, still wondering where in the world his son was. His best bet now would be to check his room. He could only hope that's where he would find him. They still had to discuss a few things. As he approached the door, he was about to knock when he stopped and instead reached for the handle. This was his house, so he could go where ever he pleased. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open to see a lump on Alfred's bed. What was strange, however, was the fact that the lump was slightly larger than his son could fill. Curious, he walked over and peered over his son. His mouth widened in shock.

"A-Alfred?" The man stammered with a yell.

Said boy shot up in bed, disoriented and confused as to why he had been called. "What?"

"Why is the gardener in your bed? And another question: Why are you both naked."

Alfred was now fully awake and fully aware that his father had just discovered them. "Uh..." was all he could get out as he paled.

"Uh? That's the best answer you can give me?"

All the noise started to rouse Kiku from his slumber as well. As soon as he saw Alfred's father, he figured that this had to be a dream. This wasn't right. Alfred's father wasn't supposed to discover them. They were supposed to continue living their secret life with no problems.

Noticing that the other was now awake, Andrew walked around the bed and grabbed Kiku by the wrist and pulled him out of the bed, tossing him to the floor. "Get dressed!" He growled.

The Japanese boy did as he was told, quickly. Once he had finished, the man grabbed him once again and dragged him towards the door. Alfred saw this and realized he had to do something. He wasn't about to let him take away the one he loved.

"Dad, wait!" Alfred hopped off the bed and ran towards the two. "Where are you taking him?"

Alfred reached out to stop his father when the man's fist connected with the side of his face. The blonde reeled backwards and landed next to the side table. He brought up his hand to cup the side of his face in shock and looked to door to make a horrible realization. His father was gone along with Kiku.

111

Yep, another story with smut. Strange, I wasn't actually going to put that in this story... Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	5. Shock

Chapter 5: Shock

Kiku was drug from the room, trying to right himself so it wasn't quite so painful. His feet slipped everytime he tried to stand and walk. The rough hands on his kimono pulled him down the stairs, never loosening their grip. "How dare you even think about touching my son like that!" The elder man's hand grabbed the Japanese boy's hair and tugged on it harshly, causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Ow! P-please, sir, let me go! You're hurting me!" Kiku started crying from pain and fear of what the other was going to do with him. "I-I won't touch your son ever again!"

"Damn right you won't." He said, suddenly and oddly calm. It scared Kiku more to hear him like that than to sound angry.

"W-where are you taking me?" He asked, unable to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. "Please, let me go!"

The man didn't say a word as he drug him down to the basement and opened a small door at the end of the hall, tossing him into it. Quickly closing the door, he locked it. "You aren't coming out for a long time." He quickly walked away and ran up the stairs to the main floor. A slam and a click reminded the young boy that he was all alone down there and the only one who knew about his location was the one who tossed him down there in the first place. Hot tears welled up in his eyes as he curled up in the corner, wiping at his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. He and Alfred were supposed to continues to love each other in secret and run away from his father. A small, bitter laugh left Kiku's lips at the thought. He knew that would never happen. Alfred had too many ties here and his father had an iron grip on him.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. "Alfred... please find me... I don't want to be alone."

111

Alfred ran through the corridors of the large home, looking in room after room, trying to find where his father had gone with the boy he loved so much. He was slightly dizzy from the punch to his face that he recieved from his father, but he continued onward until he finally decided to run down to the kitchen. "Francis! Francis, pleaes help me!" He ran into the kitchen.

"Oui? What is it?" Francis turned the corner and gasped at the state Alfred was in. His hair was dishevelled and a bruise had blossomed on the side of his head from the punch. "Mon Dieu! What happened!?" He quickly went over to him and lightly touched the bruise causing Alfred to flinch.

"D-dad found us... in my bed..." He teared up and continued. "He punched me and dragged Kiku out. Please, Francis, you gotta help me!"

"Shh." He pulled Alfred into a tight hug and rubbed his back. "I will talk to Andrew, alright? You keep looking for Kiku."

Alfred could do nothing but nod as he sobbed into the other's shoulder, returning the hug. After a few moments, the Frenchman pulled away and left the kitchen, running up to Alfred's father's office and burst into the door. "Andrew! What have you done!?"

The said man looked up from his desk and scowled at Francis before setting down his pen. "I did what was necessary. He was a low life gardener, trying to touch my fucking son!" He stood from his desk. "I got rid of a problem and I'm starting to think that I should get rid of another problem." He said quickly before opening a drawer and pulling a gun out, aiming it at the long haired blond.

Francis inhaled slightly in a gasp, his eyes widening. "Andrew, what are you doing?"

"You've been a family friend for a long time... My wife really liked you. In fact she liked you a little too much."

"Andrew, I don't know what you're talkin-"

"Shut up! Don't play dumb with me! I know what you and her did when I wasn't looking! And now I'm going to get rid of you. You took my wife away from me and now you're going to pay." He raised the gun to the other before the door suddenly burst open. Startled, Andrew turned his aim to the door and pulled the trigger.

111

After Francis left the room, Alfred took a deep breath and left the kitchen as well, continuing to look for Kiku. Running down the hall and paused at the basement door and tried to open it to check down ther as well, only to find it locked. He frowned before quickly thinking and looking in the direction of his father's office. "Dad is the only one who has the key... Francis could help me get it from him since he's already there." He thought for a few more moments as he headed to the double doors of the office and paused outside the room as he heard yelling beyond the door. He frowned and quickly opened the door. "Francis, I-"

A shot rang out as a bullet lodged itself deep in Alfred's chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Two sharp gasps of surprise came from Francis and Andrew as they saw the young boy fall to the floor, clutching the wound as blood began seeping out.

Andrew looked down at the gun in his hand, his eyes wide with shock, before dropping the weapon and backing away. "I... I shot my son... No!" He slowly sunk to the floor and teared up, covering his eyes.

Ignoring the other, Francis quickly dragged Alfred away from the door and propped him up against the wall, brushing his hand through the young, blond's hair. "Alfred... Alfred wake up..." He frowned and grabbed his chin lightly before the younger's eyes fluttered open, showing how weak he was. His eyes were unfocused and filled with pain. Francis cursed in French before turning away for a moment to take a shaky breath to calm himself and turned back to the other.

"F-francis... Why... why did he shoot me...?" Alfred asked, confused. "I-Is he really... t-that mad... that I slept with Kiku?" He shived and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Non, that... that bullet was meant for me... He did not mean to shoot you, Alfr-" before he could finish, Toris ran in.

"Sir, I heard shooting, is everything alright?" He immediately gasped at the sight of Alfred and Francis on the floor. "What happened!?"

"Toris, no time, call for an ambulance!" Francis quickly told him and the smaller man nodded, taking the cell phone that Francis offered to him, and called for an ambulance. Once Toris was busy with that, the Frenchman turned back to Alfred and pressed on the wound harder, finding that he couldn't stem the blood flow. "Merci... merci..." He teared up and held Alfred close, still pressing against the wound. Before long, though to Francis it felt like hours, an ambulance arrived as well as the police, who quickly put Andrew, who was still in shock, in cuffs and took him outside. Hands pulled Francis away from Alfred and quickly began working on the boy, putting him on the gurney and taking him outside.

Francis watched as they took him away. "Don't leave me, Alfred... Don't leave me like your mother did..."

111

A/N Anyone wanna guess what Francis meant by that last line or what Andrew and Francis were agruing about? However gets it right, gets a virtual cookie ;3

On another note, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this, I've just not been extremely inspired to write recently OTL, but hopefully I will have more soon! Also sorry for the shortness, I was trying to type it up quickly so I could get out an update.


	6. Family

Chapter -

Francis stared at the ground as the preacher droned on, trying to tell himself over and over that it wasn't real. That it was all just a dream. That, of course, wasn't true, was it? He shook his head and looked up, refusing to cry in front of the other people in the crowd. Looking around at all of the nicely dressed people in black as they came to mourn the dead. He almost scoffed. None of them probably even knew who died, they were only here because they had money. They were here, to suck up to the head of the Jones family.

Letting out a small sigh, he let his eyes drop back to the ground. "What was his name, again, Alice?" He whispered to himself. His mind strained to remember before a voice seemed to penetrate through the cloud of sorrow.

'_His name is Alfred. I remember you telling me that you loved that name.'_

Francis bit his lip as he remembered how weak her voice sounded as she said that in the hospital. She was dying because she gave birth. His love would not live to see her son grow up. Clenching his eyes shut, he continued to listen to the voice playing back in his memory.

'_Take care of him, Francis… love him… he's yours.' After she had said that, her body seemed to go limp, her eyes losing their brightness._

He stopped, his eyes shooting open. He whispered almost silently, "He's mine… my son… Alfred is my son… Thank you, Alice… Thank you." And with that, he allowed himself to cry.

_Present day_

Francis woke with a start, sitting up in the uncomfortable hospital chair he had dozed off in. Looking up, he saw Alfred laying in the only bed in the room, various tubes and wires connected to him. He stood and went over to his side, reaching over to brush his hair out of his face. "You don't even know yet… you still think that you're the son of Andrew… the man who married into wealth…" Francis scoffed at the thought. Alice had wished to marry Francis, but her parents had arranged a marriage with a 'proper gentleman', being old fashioned as they were.

"Maybe… if I had married her instead, you would've have been able to see your mother… maybe…" his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked up, seeing two officers and with them a small Asian boy. "Kiku?"

Before the boy could answer, one of the officers spoke up. "We found him locked in the basement in our search through the house."

"Mon dieu, are you alright?" Francis looked at him, concerned.

"Yes, I am… is… Alfred alright?" Kiku asked. He had obviously been crying since he heard about what had happened.

"He is stable for now." Francis motioned for him to come closer. When he did so, the blond pulled him into a hug and Kiku clung to him like a life line.

"I'm scared, Francis." Kiku sobbed quietly as Francis simply nodded his head.

"I know, I am too. But he will make it through this, Kiku. He is strong," came his soft reply, trying to help the young Japanese boy understand.

One of the officer's spoke up, pulling their attention back to them. "We also found this in a case of documents that Mr. Jones was hiding. It looks to be a will from the Mrs before she passed."

Nodding, Francis took it from him and peeled it open, noting right away that it was in her handwriting. "Thank you, officers. I'll hold onto it from Alfred."

They nodded. "You're welcome, but may we have a word? We have a few questions we'd like to ask, Mr. Bonnefoy."

Francis nodded and followed them out, leaving Kiku alone with Alfred. The boy walked over to his bed and took his hand, kissing the back of it. "Be alright, Alfred. I love you."

Once out of the room, he opened the will again and began reading over it, a specific group of words drawing his attention. _'I leave everything to Alfred, my son, and the one who fathered him.'_ His heart clenched a bit painfully, rereading it again and again. "She left… everything to Alfred and me?" He mumbled out loud, confusing the officers.

"Sir, unless you're the boy's father, she left everything to her husband. And with him in jail and possibly going to a psychiatric ward, maybe prison, depending on what they rule, that leaves everything to the son."

"Non, you don't understand… I am Alfred's father! Take a sample of blood if you must and test it with his." Francis looked at him desperately. If that man did ever get back out in the world, he didn't want him to go right back to being in charge of the estate.

One of the men sighed and shook his head a bit before looking back up at him. "Alright, fine, lets go."

111

A few days had passed since he had let his blood get compared to Alfred's blood and he was starting to doubt that he was actually his father. What if Alice had lied to him about it, or there had been a misunderstanding between them. What if she just meant for him to consider him as his own. He cursed quietly and paced back and forth, before being interrupted by the phone. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mister Bonnefoy? We're going to have to have you come down to the station."

"A-Ah, yes, I'll be right there." He quickly hung up before getting his jacket on and heading to the car. "God I am an idiot…"

111

Yeah, yeah, I know it's short but my brain has been running into a lot of blocks lately, but the good thing is that I updated and I didn't forget about this story!


End file.
